The Golden Wheel
The Golden Wheel is a nascent secret society taking shape across the wasteland of North America. Its members are connected by the innocuous couriers of the Bright Star Express, by encrypted radio bursts, and other subtle means. Their aims are nothing less than world domination by proxy: to be the power behind the power, separated from any who might oppose them through layers of intermediaries like a nesting doll. History After a life-changing, religious experience, Alexander Munkhbold dug out an old DIA facility beneath Vermilion Peak in Colorado. Between his use of the surviving equipment (including sophisticated communications equipment and access to satellite maps), and Iveta's management of Bright Star Express the pair became incredibly knowledgeable as to current events throughout the region. With their seemingly unparalleled awareness of caravans, weather, and raider movements, they became highly successful caravan speculators. They bought shares in many businesses, including the New California Merchant House, Snake River Traders & Outfitters, Square 'round Caravans. Their success bred further ambitions, Munkhbold and Ozols were not content to gather and exploit information, they were determined to create their own circumstances, to shape the world to suit their desires. They wanted to hold the rudders over nations and men alike. First they sought out Aldrich Whitney, a warlord who used cryogenics to fling himself ever further into the future. Whitney was a colleague of Alexander's ancestor, Arslan Munkhbold and was lured into a meeting by invoking the title of "Dr. Munkhbold" in a letter. Though vicious, perhaps even insane, Whitney agreed to work with the duo: his private militia could be used to affect the wasteland's economics through brute force. Whitney himself benefited from the information that Munkhbold could provide. Anyone who extensively travels the southern wastes will eventually encounter a client or advertisement of the Arceneaux Twins. Their command over a hub in the Texas caravan circuit, as well as their access to the rich and powerful who partake of their services made them ideal recruits, and so Munkhbold offered them a seat at the figurative table. Munkhbold's obsessive scanning of radio frequencies eventually brought the NCRPR broadcasts to his attention. After analyzing its content over the course of a few years, he concluded that Charles Brick possessed both an appropriate mindset for the Golden Wheel, and a level of access to the inner workings of the NCR to prove useful. Not long afterwards, correspondence was initiated and Brick was drawn into the conspiracy. Methods The Golden Wheel prefers to employ financial and social pressure in pursuit of its aims, and considers violence a last resort. They seek controlling interests in caravan companies, by direct purchase of stakes if possible, or through subversion or adoption of owners (typically through blackmail). They likewise seek power over communities: independent settlements can be discretely controlled by the Golden Wheel's domination of caravans, supplemented with the takeover of local businesses or the blackmail of local leaders. Where raiders are an issue, they first attempt bribery to put a gang on payroll, and if the raiders prove intransigent; a visit from Whitney's Revanchist troops typically suffices to put a stop to troublemakers. Raiders who play ball are given hot leads on unaffiliated caravans or troublesome communities the Wheel wishes to apply pressure to. Faced with nation-states such as the NCR or smaller polities, the Wheel takes a long view, seeking well-placed insiders to subvert as was the case with Charles Brick. Members File:AldrichWhitney.png|Aldrich Whitney File:AlexanderMunkhbold.png|Alexander Munkhbold File:ArceneauxTwins.jpg|Arceneaux Twins File:CharlesBrick.jpg|Charles Brick Agents *Frederick Napier (AKA: Jet Strong): Former co-host of Cat Chat, grudgingly assisting Charles Brick's schemes. He has yet to displease his employer or the Golden Wheel. *Jialong Zhou (AKA: 18 Hour): Once employed by Cobb Consulting Inc., Jialong's brief tenure with the company proved essential to the Wheel's long term designs on New Reno. *Lawrence Vandada (AKA: High Ground): The Wheel's inside man within the New-Merican Society and Tall Town. The ambitious hotelier permitted Aldrich Whitney's agents to wire his establishment for sound to allow eavesdropping on his clientele. The Wheel is able to generate buzz for his hotel, directing a steady stream of traffic, profiting Vandada. *Samvel Hovsepian (AKA: Saint Gregory): Colorado native, somewhat aware of his role, more loyal to Iveta than Munkhbold. After an ill-advised misadventure in currency speculation, he was transferred to Big Spring where he unwittingly delivered a bill of sale for his own organs to the Arceneaux Twins. *Yvette Lamontagne (AKA: Songbird): A niece of Marceline Devereux, Queen Mother of The Royaume. A well traveled court gossip, and client of the Arceneaux Twins. File:Frederick_Napier.jpg|Fredrick Napier File:Lawrence Vandada.jpg|Lawrence Vandada File:Jialong Zhou.jpeg|Jialong Zhou File:Yvette Lamontagne 18 (1).png|Yvette Lamontagne Proxies * Bright Star Express ** Cobb Consulting Co. *Dagger Revanchists **New Order *NCRPR Category:Groups